


Synching Heartbeats

by alwaysBeWithYou



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysBeWithYou/pseuds/alwaysBeWithYou
Summary: Jinki buys a new studio apartment and invites Jonghyun over to give him his very own copy of the key to the place. It's a big step in their relationship, though neither can think of how to convey how they feel in words. So as night begins to fall and Jonghyun, the weight of the key now warm in his hand, contemplates his place in Jinki's life, Jinki shyly goes in for a back hug and nuzzle and tells him he hasn't seen the bedroom yet...





	Synching Heartbeats

“So… You guys don’t feel love??” Jonghyun asked quietly. He knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure.

It was almost evening and the sky had turned greenish. Jonghyun’s mocha eyes were on something prettier than the sky though;  _ Jinki _ . Jinki with his slightly pinkish, pale skin, his sakura colored hair and his amazing blue eyes.  _ God, he was so breathtaking... _

Jinki just tilted his head before replying in his deep, rich voice, “Kind of… I mean, we never really felt the need to express our feelings. I only found out that things like feelings even existed when you told me… So yeah, I guess we don’t know what it feels like to be in love...”

Jonghyun listened intently. He had expected that. Though he felt a bit sad, he knew it wasn’t Jinki’s fault. Jinki’s people were different, literally from a different planet, and Jonghyun had to learn to understand their differences. 

Korea was always keen on finding life on other planets. Their years worth of hardwork and research finally came to success a few years ago when they indeed found signs of life on another planet. For the first time in over a decade, one of their satellites picked up a unique communication signal, in a language unknown to them. Then, after successfully discovering the existence of alien life, they had the new hurdle of decoding the unknown language. Many renowned cryptanalysts came together to work on it and it took another whole year to decode the language. 

The message was friendly, so, after trying to communicate with that new species a few more times, it was decided that Korea will initiate a mission to study this new life. 

It was decided that, for the very first mission, three people would be sent to the new planet; one doctor, one teacher and one engineer. They would try to understand their culture, their science and their technology. They would also decide if anything could be helpful for people on earth, and in return, teach those on the new planet a few things from Earth’s cultures. A new exam was announced for interested candidates for the mission; the ones with the highest marks would be chosen. 

Kim Jonghyun was an ordinary doctor back then. His day to day life was nothing but going to the hospital and then going home. He didn’t have any family, but he was past all that. He wanted someone to fill his aching heart with love, yes, but he wasn’t desperate for it. First, he wanted to live, go on adventures, find a happier version of himself and  _ then _ fall in love. He loved his job, but he wanted to try something different. 

And one day, a perfect opportunity knocked on his door. The exam for the mission to send people to a different planet was the perfect chance to get out of his routine life and have that adventure that he wanted to live. He studied hard and, fortunately for him, he was chosen along with two other people.

The next few months passed with Jonghyun being required to attend all mandatory training necessary for them to survive the journey. Those sessions covered all possible aspects; physical as well as mental. They needed knowledge of technical aspects along with a strong mind and physical strength. 

During those sessions Jonghyun got closer to the remaining two candidates for the mission; Gwiboon, who was a professor with a PhD.D in Literature, and Minjung, who was one of the most renowned Engineers, known for her high IQ. Gwiboon was brash, loud and nothing like what Jonghyun would expect from a college professor. She had a profound knowledge of literature and she was educated in many cultures and different languages. Minjung, on the other hand, was too quiet. She wasn’t socially active and was awkward when it came to talking about anything other than machines and technology. She was tall.  _ Taller than Jonghyun _ . She had short hair, glasses permanently stuck to her face and always had a tablet in her hand, reading something or the other. Gwiboon, though, was pretty; catlike eyes, blond curls cascading past her shoulders and she always wore perfect clothes which made her look even prettier.

The six months of training also covered learning the new planet’s language and the three of them found themselves getting closer to each other. Both girls were younger than him and Jonghyun sometimes worried for their safety, but then he would remember that they were chosen for their brilliance along with their physical and mental strength, and his worries would slip away. 

“What is it, Jonghyun? Did I say something bad? You look different, almost sad, like you guys define in that book you gave me about human emotions.”

Jonghyun snapped out of his thoughts, back in the present day, and gave Jinki a small smile. Jinki had a high IQ and he had learnt Jonghyun's language within a week, resulting in him reading almost every book Jonghyun had brought with him.

“I asked you because I think, along this whole journey of madness, I’m starting to like your presence even more. I like spending time with you… I think if this goes on, I might fall in love with you...”

“I like spending time with you too, Jonghyun… I might not know about love, but can I spend my time with you? Only you? Just like a companion would? Forever?”

Jonghyun’s heart skipped a beat. On this planet where people didn’t know anything about love, they matched pairs depending on competency level. Jonghyun remembered Jinki telling him how they conducted tests to find out who is compatible with them on different levels. 

Life on Ivine - that's what the planet was called, according to Jinki - was different than on earth. Jonghyun remembered the day they landed here. Almost immediately after landing, their communication satellite broke and they didn’t have any means of communicating with their own people. Just when Gwiboon was on the verge of a panic attack, they heard machines indicating someone’s presence. All of them looked in the direction of the noise as an oval shaped disk came and landed in front of them. A few people -  _ aliens _ \- came out of it and made their way towards the trio. Jonghyun stood up quickly, his instinct to protect the girls overpowering any fear he may have had. He kept both girls behind him, while never taking his eyes off of the creatures. He took in their appearance; all of them had pale grey skin, long grey hair and almost white eyes. Jonghyun was terrified at first but braced himself for whatever was coming his way as someone else stepped out from behind the people.

The new stranger had a different appearance; purplish skin tone, purple hair and blue eyes. Said stranger came and knelt down in front of both girls. Jonghyun watched as he started talking in a smooth voice and Gwiboon seemed to understand his words.

** _“I need you all to stand in front of our council. You are intruders and we need to know your motive for coming here. We promise we won’t hurt any one of you if you cooperate...”_ **

Gwiboon nodded before telling both Jonghyun and Minjung to just follow the person. She then turned towards the stranger and spoke in his language.

** _“We don’t mean any harm. We were called here. We will follow you if you lead the way...”_ **

The stranger smiled and the trio was taken into the oval shaped vehicle, taking off to meet the leaders of this new planet, Ivine.

Jonghyun realized he was losing himself in memories again and looked at Jinki, “We are not going to break apart just because you don’t know about love, Jinki...”

Jinki’s lips finally quirked up into a smile and Jonghyun felt a familiar warmth spreading inside him at the beautiful sight of his Jinki smiling. 

“Really, Jonghyun? Because I don’t want my weakness to be the reason you leave me… You do know that I really want you by my side, always, right?”

Jonghyun smiled wider at those words and closed his eyes as Jinki came closer, his forehead touching Jonghyun’s in a familiar gesture of intimacy that his people showed and Jonghyun found himself falling in love again.  _ It doesn’t matter if Jinki can’t feel love, Jonghyun can provide enough love to last them a lifetime…. _

“So we are okay, right? You don't want to leave me, do you?"

He shook his head, smiling warmly and patted Jinki’s head.  _ A form of intimacy for Ivinese people. _

Jinki rewarded him by nuzzling his forehead against his own once again, their hands intertwining before he stole a little kiss from Jonghyun’s lips.  _ A form of intimacy Jonghyun taught Jinki. _

“Tell me you won’t leave me… I can’t imagine anyone else doing this with you except me...” Jinki mumbled.

Jonghyun chuckled at the cuteness. “You mean patting on the head?”

Jinki nodded, “And the kissies… mmm, I like kissies… But no one else can share them with you...”

Jonghyun nodded in delight before stealing another kiss, momentarily paralyzing Jinki in bliss. He loved his soft  _ Companion.  _ He didn’t plan on falling in love with someone who was unable to know love, but he did. It may have taken him his whole life, but he planned on teaching and learning new things with Jinki.

After Jinki dropped him at home that night, as he went to sleep, he found himself getting lost in his memories again.

****

He remembered how, on that fateful day, when that stranger took them to their council, the trio had found themselves in front of more people sharing similar features - all except for four people. Ivine’s ruler, who had a greenish skin tone along with green hair, the stranger whose name was Taemin, a girl, Eunsook, with bluish skin and long blue hair that reached her waist, and finally Jinki… now his companion, with a pinkish pale skin tone and cherry blossom hair… All of them had blue eyes, and Jonghyun learnt later that it was a trait shared among royal family members.

When the council asked questions, Jonghyun tried to reply in Ivinese, a task made difficult by the fact that he was shit scared. But his broken explanation resulted in a giggle escaping from Jinki’s lips.

Jonghyun frowned at first, getting irritated.  _ Sure the person was beautiful, but that doesn’t give him any right to be an asshole.  _ Jinki realised that he had the attention of everyone and he quickly explained that it was him who initiated the communication with Earth and it was his curiosity about foreign existence that resulted in these people visiting their planet. After Jinki explained everything, his father, who was the ruler, had apologized on behalf of his people and then ordered proper accommodation and other facilities for the trio.

From that day onwards, Jonghyun had found himself getting involved with the supposed prince. He spent lots of time with Jinki as the girls were working with Taemin. As Jonghyun was a doctor, he was more interested in their anatomy, their reproduction and their medical history. Jinki was proficient in the same field so they were left to work in Jinki’s spacious lab together, learning new things.

Jonghyun could remember the surprise he felt when he learnt that Ivinese people didn’t know about having sex. These people always had minimal physical contact with each other and Jonghyun found himself asking, “What about reproduction? What do you guys do to make babies?”

And Jinki’s reply was a simple shrug, “We feed our requirements to our re-generator machine, it makes a prototype and we give our DNA to help reproduction...”

“Wow, that’s ridiculous..."

Jinki was genuinely confused, “Why? What do you do then?” 

This made Jonghyun shut his mouth because he didn’t want to talk about sex and explain it to this gorgeous man.

Days passed with them spending time in the lab together and, now and then, Jinki even took him to places he thought Jonghyun would like. Day by day Jonghyun found himself getting more and more intrigued with this handsome prince. Jonghyun really didn’t want this mission to end anytime soon.

****

_ Wake up, wake up! You have to wake up now… It’s morning!  _

An insistent robotic voice woke Jonghyun up from his peaceful sleep. He grumbled when he opened his eyes and a little robot was still rambling in that automated voice.  _ Wake up, wake up! You have to wake up now… It’s morning!  _

“Okay okay, little man, I’m getting up.” Jonghyun said and took a hold of little robot to press the button to shut him up.

Once that automated voice stopped, he flopped down on his bed again. A few minutes passed until a soft voice whispered in his ear. 

“Hey handsome, I want to meet you soon. Can you wake up for me?”

That voice did the trick and Jonghyun woke up, immediately sitting up on his bed, his black locks messy because of sleep, eyes still more closed than open, and a sweet, tiny smile making its way to his puffy lips.

It was his boyfriend, or in  ** _Ivinese _ ** term, his  ** _Companion_ ** , Jinki. He looked towards his left side to find Jinki’s hologram waiting for his reply. He fetched his controller, connected to Jinki’s contact and smiled prettily as he replied. 

“Hey, good Morning. I’m awake now… Where and when do you want to meet?”

He observed as Jinki’s reflection smiled warmly. “I’ll come to get you, handsome. Probably after you finish your work this evening. Just contact me once you are done with your task. I can’t come to the lab today because we are finding Companion for Eunsook today… I’ll be with her for the whole day...”

Jonghyun giggled as Jinki blew him a sweet kiss and the other man made a show of catching it, giggles increasing as Jinki laughed heartily.  _ He was so beautiful. _

Jonghyun’s smile didn’t leave even after the call ended.  _ Ahhhh... The way, Jinki made him feel…  _

He finally got out of bed and started getting ready for his day. He wished the day would pass quickly so he can meet his Jinki as quickly as possible. 

Hours passed by while he buried himself in the research files Jinki had provided him the day before. He wanted to attend their ceremony of finding a match, but he knew that it was a personal affair for the royal family. Ivine was always to be ruled by women, a fact that Jonghyun was so amazed with. Jinki’s mother was ruler before she succumbed to an unknown disease years ago. His father was temporarily ruling the planet until his daughter, Eunsook, could find her match. Once she did, the planet would be hers to rule. He had observed how Ivinese people treated girls with utmost respect; Gwiboon and Minjung were always treated with nothing but respect and kindness. He was too, but Jonghyun figured it was because these people were unable to feel hate. They had buried their feelings long ago in favour of using their brains more than their heart. Their planet was probably free from evil because of their inability to feel hatred.

Jonghyun could remember how his Jinki was always fascinated whenever Jonghyun had tears in his eyes or whenever he felt angry. And Jonghyun would always giggle because of Jinki’s cute, fascinated face. He still had his doubts, but he knew one thing; he didn’t want to leave Jinki just because he couldn’t feel emotions. It wasn’t his fault and, even without him knowing anything about love, he was still the most lovable boyfriend Jonghyun had ever had in his entire life. No one was as considerate, as respectful and as lovely as Jinki was. 

Jonghyun finished his work for the day and was making his way out of the lab when he was greeted by Jinki standing at the entrance. He smiled as Jinki spread out his arms, indicating he wanted a hug. Jonghyun loved this about Jinki; he had no idea how important physical touch was in a relationship, but he took note of everything Jonghyun liked. Hugs and soft kisses were some of those things. And, despite them being frowned upon in his society, he never missed a chance to shower Jonghyun with them.

Jonghyun would always get a hug when they met, always a soft kiss before they parted ways, and Jonghyun was satisfied with that. He knew this was all new to Jinki, but his efforts made Jonghyun fall even deeper in love with him. He all but ran towards his boyfriend and felt his heart beat faster as he was enveloped in a warm hug. He loved hugging Jinki, he was soft, squishy and he always made sure to hold him just right. He was the safe place Jonghyun never even knew he needed. Jinki slowly patted his head before pulling away, taking his hand in his own and turning them both to make their way out of the lab.

“How was your day, Jonghyun? How’s the study regarding the reason behind our distinct features coming? Found any answers?”

Jonghyun huffed, “Nope. No answers yet, but I think I’m getting closer. What about you? Found a match for your sister?”

Jinki shook his head in denial, “We tested all of the suitors, the results will come out tomorrow. So let’s see.”

Jonghyun nodded in understanding. He had many questions about what would happen to Jinki when he was to be matched. Would Jinki have to go through the same thing or could he avoid it since he was not going to be the ruler? He stopped himself from voicing those doubts though. For now, his priority was spending time with Jinki. He never realised it before but he was getting dependent on Jinki’s presence a lot more as the days went on. 

Realising that they were walking for a long time, he tugged at Jinki’s hand that was holding his as he asked, “Where are we going? It’s a bit far from my quarters.”

Jinki only smiled before continuing to walk, “You’ll see soon. It’s a surprise...”

Jonghyun suddenly felt excitement light up his nerves. The last time Jinki had said that, he took him to a garden full of unique flowers of different colors. He still remembered how beautiful Jinki looked standing in the middle of all those colors, with that soft smile and those breathtaking blue eyes of his...

“Why are you smiling, handsome? Something good happen?”

Jonghyun looked up to find those same blue eyes looking at him warmly and shook his head. 

“Nothing… Just remembered something… Where are we now?”

Jinki gestured to his right side, “This is my place from today...”

Jonghyun whipped his head towards the said direction so fast he thought his neck was going to break. There, in front of his eyes, was a small building. Jinki pulled him towards the place and, after taking the elevator - they were more advanced there than on earth - he was face to face with a familiar looking door. The building itself looked out of place compared to all the others he had seen on this planet. These people had a different way of building homes, offices and all other buildings. Most of the people there lived in oval shaped houses, spacious and painted black. Jonghyun was not in favor of this; his own apartment there was the same. He felt like there was no sense of identity or personality and the monochrome tones depressed him a lot.

He watched in fascination as Jinki fished out a key and opened the door. Which was also new to Jonghyun. Along with the design of the places, these people never used keys or locks. Their houses were designed to open based on bio-metrics and Jonghyun didn’t remember anyone having a key. He remained silent as Jinki took him inside. His heart beat faster as he looked around. His doubt was true; the interior also looked exactly like what would be found back on Earth.  _ Did Jinki build this?  _ There was no other explanation as to why he was inside a place that looked exactly like the one he wanted to live in. He never shared that dream with anyone else but Jinki, and there he was, standing in the very place he wanted to build, on a planet which was anything but home for him.

“Jinki, what is this?” He finally found himself asking.

Jinki blinked his eyes repeatedly, a habit which indicated his nervousness. He closed the door behind them, gesturing to Jonghyun to take a seat on one of the chairs. As he did that, Jinki crouched down in front of him. Jonghyun kept quiet as Jinki took ahold of both his hands, keeping them secure in his own while his eyes stayed locked onto Jonghyun’s.

“Remember how I asked you a few days ago what your dream was?” Jonghyun nodded and Jinki continued, “Well, you told me that you don’t like the monotonous homes you found here. You told me how you thought a home should be unique, each suiting perfectly to their owner’s needs, their hobbies and their own wishes. You know how we don’t invest much into feelings, so we never engaged ourselves with these things. But that day, I saw your eyes, you looked so into the idea of having your own place and I wanted to give it to you...”

Jonghyun felt his heart warm at the thought of Jinki building all this, keeping every single wish in his mind as he built this place. It was a dream Jonghyun never thought would be fulfilled. And he was now close to tears, “Jinki… Did you build this all by yourself?”

Jinki nodded, “Umm, yes. You know it doesn’t usually take long to build houses here, but I spent a lot of time to make sure it was as close as possible to what you wanted to have back on Earth...”

Jonghyun wanted to say so many things, he wanted so badly to express his feelings. He had so many questions... 

Why would Jinki do this? What was his reason behind doing all of this? He didn’t even need to make this much effort. All of his doubts about Jinki being impervious to the feeling of love; all of his doubts about him being just an experiment for him; all of his doubts about him not fitting into Jinki’s world all went out of his mind as he felt Jinki place the same key from earlier in his palms.

Jonghyun looked up into Jinki’s eyes again, tears finally making their way down his cheeks as he asked, “What does this mean? You did all this for me? Why, Jinki?”

Jinki moved closer, wiping away the tears and then placing a soft kiss on his wet lips. “What does giving the key to a place mean to you, Jonghyun? I told you, it’s my place and I’m giving you the key… I think you are too brilliant to not understand the meaning.”

Jonghyun watched with his mouth open. Did Jinki want them to move in together? There, on that planet, living together is the ultimate decision when two people are matched up, and if Jinki was giving him the key then that meant he wanted to be with Jonghyun… for as long as Jonghyun decided to be with him. 

He wanted to ask Jinki many more questions but the other man stood up before he could. He held out his hand for him, waiting as Jonghyun followed his lead and took his hand. 

“Let’s go eat something first…” Jinki took him to the kitchen where the table was decorated with wild flowers and little dim lights surrounding a few containers of food.

Jonghyun watched as Jinki pulled out a chair for him, and then made his way across the table to take one for himself. Jinki filled his plate with food and gestured for him to eat. Jonghyun started eating first because he knew Jinki didn’t like talking while eating, and even though he had so many things he wanted to talk about, he wanted to get his thoughts together first.

****

After they were finished with their dinner, Jonghyun finally wanted to talk to Jinki. But apparently he would have to wait a few more minutes as his boyfriend told him that he wanted to finish something before talking. He was left alone in the hall, while Jinki disappeared into what Jonghyun thought must have been a bedroom.

He decided that he would use that moment of solitude to gather his thoughts and just think about  _ them _ . About how they got to this point since starting their relationship. 

Getting into a relationship with Jinki wasn’t a decision he made out of the blue. It wasn’t cliched love at first sight for him. On the contrary, Jonghyun hated Jinki’s personality at first. He was angry then because Jinki always laughed at his poor language skills and working with him was torture initially. Mostly because Jinki couldn’t believe that Jonghyun needed more time than himself to grasp certain things. 

Jonghyun was getting tired of Jinki’s remarks about how things were too easy and he shouldn’t have taken that much time to get through it. Until one day, he snapped. He screamed at Jinki to shut the fuck up and just stop being asshole for a second. The reaction he received, though, was something he never expected.

Jinki looked awed. He then suddenly came closer to Jonghyun and almost touched his cheek.

“Hey, your cheeks are red, your voice has reached a frequency which is way off from normal and you are breathing too deeply… Is something happening to you?”

Jonghyun was confused with the reaction and replied, “It’s because I’m angry. That’s why I’m shouting and my cheeks are red!”

Jinki looked curious now. “Angry? What does that mean?”

And that was the day when Jonghyun learnt about how those people didn’t know anything about feelings. It took a lot of patience to teach Jinki about what feelings meant to them. Jinki was too curious about it and even asked Jonghyun if he could someday feel something too. Jonghyun remembered feeling sad for him, because if there was something he really treasured, it was his ability to feel emotions and he couldn’t imagine how he would live if it was stripped away from him. 

Days passed and the two got along. Jinki learned to understand that their IQ’s were different and Jonghyun would need time to adapt to everything. He liked teaching the other man about his planet. Jonghyun always had a glint in his eyes whenever he learnt something new and Jinki didn’t understand why he wanted to see him with that light in his eyes forever.

Jonghyun was fascinated with the lack of emotions and physical intimacy these people shared. He knew they never engaged in sex, they had regenerative machines for reproduction. He asked Jinki about it once and he answered that they didn’t believe in any kind of bond between them. For them, everything was about science, genes and facts - a life Jonghyun would never understand. But, somewhere along the way, he had started becoming more interested in the way Jinki’s brain worked rather than the anatomy of the people. 

At first he passed it off as curiosity, but then he realised how he would stare longer than necessary at Jinki’s beautiful face. He loved to see him concentrated on his work, his brow furrowed and his lips pouting just a bit. Jinki kept his long hair tied on top of his head most of the time, but one day, he let it down and Jonghyun lost his breath when he found Jinki hunched over a table with his long pink hair flowing freely. He looked extra beautiful that day and Jonghyun decided that he couldn’t ignore his painfully fast heartbeats anymore. 

He felt so desperate to just touch Jinki once, but he knew that they always avoided contact. He had noticed how Jinki would carefully avoid anything that involved bodily contact. Like how, while passing books or things like that, he made sure to put them on the table rather than handing them over. One day though, Jonghyun slipped in puddle of water he hadn’t seen on the floor and found himself swept into Jinki’s arms for the very first time. He felt Jinki settle him down on the nearest chair before leaving quickly. When he returned, Jinki apologised for touching him. 

He learnt from Jinki that, despite them avoiding contact, there were a few intimate touches that they did share with their match. He told him how he had never been touched by anyone yet, and how he never wanted to touch anyone except his bondmate. This piece of information made Jonghyun even more curious and, when he realised that he was the only one who had touched Jinki and was held by him, he felt his heartbeat speeding up to the highest speed he may have ever encountered. That day, as Jinki explained with pink cheeks how he was waiting to know how it felt to be touched, Jonghyun felt an aching hole inside his heart when he thought about someone else having that perfect being all to themselves.

Jonghyun was no idiot, he noticed how that particular incident changed something in them. Somehow they found themselves sneaking glances at each other, taking care of each other and getting closer than they were before. Jinki asked him all sorts of questions about his views on the culture there, about his aspirations and about his dreams. And after a month or so, he was sitting beside him at a place which held all of Jinki’s precious memories. 

The place was just a quiet little patch on the ground, covered in unique, colorful wild flowers which could only be found on that planet. Little butterflies fluttered all around them as the sky started to turn a shade of green. The nights on this planet were always green, never black and mornings were sakura. That often made him think along the cheesy lines of Jinki being the sunshine there. He shook his head at the sappy thought and watched mesmerised as the green started to take over them. In the distance he could hear the stream of water flowing. He was tired and cranky since the morning and Jinki seemed to have understood that something was wrong. He was still moody as Jinki took him out of their lab forcefully and drove them there. But as soon as he took a single look at the place, he felt his frustration slipping away.

Speaking of Jinki, he turned towards his side to find Jinki sitting beside him on the ground. His long legs crossed at the ankles. He was resting both his hands behind his back, his head turned upwards, sakura hair flowing with the wind and those beautiful blue eyes closed. He held his breath for a second. Truly, Jinki was so beautiful that he wanted to just keep him locked away, scared that something might happen and this single beautiful aspect of his life would disappear. Just then, Jinki opened his eyes, locking them with his own. 

That moment still made Jonghyun smile like an idiot. He couldn’t say what gave him the strength to tell Jinki about his feelings that day, but he was glad that he did. He kept staring at those beautiful eyes for a few more seconds, until Jinki broke eye contact and he found himself mumbling, “You are so beautiful...”

That made Jinki snap his head toward him again, his eyes curious and his lips curling into a little smile. 

“Do you think so? No one has ever called me that before… ” Jinki replied in what Jonghyun thought was a shy manner.

Now or never, he thought. He needed to let his feelings out of his chest. “Yes, I do… I promise I have never encountered anything or anyone as beautiful as you… It makes me want to--” He stopped himself just in time, before he blurted out something embarrassing. 

Apparently, Jinki  _ wanted _ him to blurt those things out, “It makes you want to..?”

Fuck this shit, Jonghyun thought. “It makes me want to keep you away from anything that can hurt you.”

Jinki’s eyes widened, “You... What are you talking about?”

Jonghyun kept his eyes locked onto Jinki’s as he prepared himself to finally confess. “Jinki, I know it’s a lot to take in for you, but I can’t help it anymore. I like you...”

“I like you too, Jonghyun, what’s the big deal about that?” Jinki smiled that perfect smile of his that turned his eyes into little half moons and damn, Jonghyun had always liked the moon. 

“No Jinki, you don’t understand. You remember how I told you about feelings? How we find someone we want to spend our life with? We don’t check compatibilities, we don’t compare our genes, we just feel. We just know that this person is who we want, and we can’t really explain why we feel that… I feel that for you...”

Jinki’s mouth hung open and even though it should have made him look stupid, it made him look cuter in Jonghyun’s eyes.  _ Damn, I’m whipped.  _

“You... you like me in that way? Like, does your heart beat faster when you see me? And you want to keep me safe? And you, umm, you... want to... you know... touch me?”

Jonghyun cleared his throat when Jinki asked about touching. God, he wanted to kiss the breath out of him, but he knew he couldn't. 

“Yes, Jinki… Umm, touching can come later, because I know how you avoid it. But the other things, yes! I’m really sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable by saying all this… It’s just... I can’t hide my feelings anymore. It hurts to restrain myself when all I want is to shower you with all the affection I can give.” Jonghyun finished lamely. He hated that he was being so cheesy, but well, Jinki wouldn’t tease him for it, so that was okay.

Jinki was silent for a few minutes and Jonghyun started coming up with all sorts of possible scenarios about how Jinki would react. Just when he was going to apologize again, Jinki spoke.

“Can I feel it?”

“Feel what?”

“Your heartbeat. Y-you said, your heart beats faster when I’m near… I want to see that..."

A goofy smile crossed Jonghyun's lips. Typical Jinki. Always wanting the proof. So he took Jinki’s hand and placed it on his chest, over where his heart was beating steadily. Jinki looked up in confusion and Jonghyun said, “Smile for me… You’ll see the difference...”

And Jinki did… He smiled so prettily and Jonghyun’s heartbeat went wild. Jinki seemed to feel that as he looked in the direction of his hand lying on Jonghyun’s chest. And then, he bit his lip coyly before saying, “I want to try this, Jonghyun… but I don’t know anything about it. I’m at a loss here… and I don’t want to hurt you because of my lack of knowledge ...”

Jonghyun couldn’t believe those words. Was Jinki really telling him that he wanted to give them a try? He searched his eyes and found nothing but honesty and he decided, on that day, that he would do everything he could to stay with Jinki.

“As long as you want me by your side, I’ll stay...” 

That day and that sentence marked the start of their unique relationship. Jonghyun smiled as he remembered how they started with just sweet, caring gestures like Jinki asking little questions about how he felt about certain things. The first few days were blissful and then Jonghyun started craving all the normal things that come with a relationship, things which were not considered normal there, on that planet.

They would be walking on the road, taking a stroll at night and he would feel the need to hold Jinki’s hand in his own. Sometimes they would be eating together at his apartment, giggling about something and he would feel like tangling his legs with Jinki’s under the table. Sometimes, they would be working together on something difficult and Jinki would have his serious face on, and he would feel like smothering Jinki in kisses. He craved that physical intimacy. He did get to touch Jinki, but it was a different level of intimacy. For them, patting on head or nuzzling their noses together was considered being overly affectionate, and that one time Jonghyun touched Jinki’s hand out of instinct, he felt everyone’s stares on them and quickly let go, scared of what Jinki’s people might think.

Jonghyun wanted to hold Jinki, to kiss him, to just be near him, but he stopped himself multiple times to make sure he wasn’t making Jinki uncomfortable. 

Their first kiss happened before they even held hands properly. 

Jonghyun remembered it clearly because he was feeling exceptionally needy that day. Jinki had been out of town for work and he hadn’t seen him in over two days.That night, when Jinki finally visited him, he cupped Jonghyun’s cheek, getting closer and he thought he was finally getting a kiss from him. But he was proven wrong when Jinki just nuzzled their noses lovingly before pulling away. But Jonghyun couldn’t stop the little whine that escaped his lips and stopped Jinki.

“What’s with that sound? Did I do something bad?” Jinki asked, curious.

Jonghyun blushed, but decided that he should just say what was bothering him. “It’s just… When are we gonna kiss?”

Jinki gulped. “K-kiss? Umm… You mean, the way your people touch each other?” He asked, his adam’s apple bobbing non stop, probably due to nervousness.

Jonghyun pouted, nodding. “Yes. We've been together for a few months now… and... and I crave physical attention… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I also want to be closer to you...“

Jinki seemed to think for a moment before he came closer to Jonghyun again, “Ummm… You’ll have to show me how it’s done… Because I don’t know what to do, as I have not seen anyone doing it…”

Jonghyun’s pout quickly turned into an adorable smile as he slowly cupped his boyfriend’s beautiful face in his hands. He told Jinki to close his eyes and, as he did, Jonghyun moved closer to those tempting lips. 

The moment their lips touched, Jinki let out a gasp. 

At first, he just kept their lips pressed together; no movements because he wanted to let Jinki relax into it. And then, slowly he pulled away before diving in and pressing little pecks over those plump lips. Jinki seemed to be stunned when Jonghyun pulled away; his eyes were wide and unfocused. Jonghyun chuckled for a moment before he was pulled in by Jinki, the other man imitating Jonghyun’s kiss this time. 

When Jinki broke the kiss, he was rewarded with the brightest smile on Jonghyun’s face and he decided then that he would do anything to make sure that smile never faded.

“From now on, just tell me what you want and I’ll do it. Without asking for reasons. And, for the record, I like this kiss thing. Don’t mind me if I keep on asking for kisses every single day...”

Jonghyun giggled before diving in for another kiss, effectively silencing his boyfriend.

****

After that first kiss, things went smoothly for them. Jinki tried to learn about everything that was important to Jonghyun and, in turn, Jonghyun did the same for him. He understood that Jinki had some responsibilities to his people and that, no matter what, he shouldn’t come in between that. There were days where Jinki's presence would be required in different parts of town, mostly for healing purposes, and he knew that he couldn’t blame Jinki for missing some of their scheduled time together. The days spent apart only made them spend more time with each other when they finally got the chance. They would spend the whole day in their labs, learning or researching things about different species and their traits, and at night, they would spend their time talking to each other about anything and everything. 

Slowly, Jonghyun started realising that he was indeed falling deeper in love with Jinki, and even though Jinki had already made it clear that he couldn't possibly know what love is, he never did anything to hurt Jonghyun. Despite being unaware about the feeling of love, Jinki sure was the most perfect boyfriend he could ever ask for. 

And today only further proved that to Jonghyun. 

He couldn’t even remember the night he told Jinki about his dream house, and yet, there he was, standing in the middle of it. Speaking of which, he turned his gaze around to take in everything. And each passing second made him realise just how much effort Jinki had put into it. There were photo frames on the walls, mostly of Jonghyun, along with few of Minjung and Gwiboon. Those two girls always had a special place in Jinki’s heart, possibly because of their natural trait of respecting girls. But Jonghyun had seen how Jinki and Taemin took extra care of both girls. Taemin was in few of the frames as well, mostly with the girls. 

Jonghyun always questioned if Taemin had a thing for both the girls but, unfortunately for him, they were only interested in each other and were never scared to show it. Jinki always found it amusing. And whatever he knew of sex was mostly from his impromptu visits to the girls' apartment at the most inappropriate moments. Jonghyun chuckled as he remembered that one instance when Jinki walked in on them having sex, Minjung almost naked with Gwiboon attached to her like glue. Gwiboon was frustrated to see Jinki being genuinely curious and wanting to see what they were doing because he wanted to do that with Jonghyun, while Minjung was blushing so hard due to her own nudity. 

Jonghyun then received a call from a frustrated Gwiboon, screaming at him to get his _Cherry Blossom_ _boyfriend_ away from her. He remembered how, after coming back to his own apartment, Jinki had tortured him with all sorts of questions until he finally stopped when Jonghyun promised to give him proper lectures about physical intimacy or sex. 

Jonghyun was so busy thinking about all those times he did give Jinki lessons that he didn’t realise his boyfriend was done with whatever he was doing and had made his way back to the hall, where Jonghyun was.

He gasped as two pale arms sneaked around his waist before the warm body of his boyfriend pulled him into snug back hug. Jinki nuzzled into his neck, as always making his breath hitch a little. They just stood there in each other’s embrace, Jinki hugging him tightly and their hands intertwined on Jonghyun’s stomach. It was a moment of comfortable silence which Jinki broke when he tightened his grip, kissing Jonghyun’s earlobe before saying, “You haven’t seen our bedroom yet...”

Jonghyun chuckled as Jinki turned him around, kissing his temple once before holding his hand and pulling him towards their bedroom. Jonghyun just followed him, excitement and nervousness bubbling in his gut as they went further and crossed the threshold of the room. He was stunned to find a large bed with black silky sheets covering it, facing the door. On one side, a vanity mirror was placed along with a big closet, the other side of the bed had a wall with one big glass window. On the wall facing the bed, just above the door, was a big picture frame, something Jonghyun knew Jinki had drawn. It was their portrait, Jinki with his hair loose, his hands on Jonghyun’s shoulder and both had beautiful smiles on their faces. He felt every single thought leave him as he realised just how happy and safe Jinki made him feel simply by staying beside him. He wanted to keep feeling like this, forever if possible. Jinki’s hands squeezed his own and he turned to him with his eyes pouring nothing but affection. Jinki raised his other hand, knuckles gently running over his cheek. He was always about gentle caresses, soft smiles and a warm voice. 

Jonghyun was head over heels in love with the other already, but Jinki’s soft touches always made him feel weak in the knees. It wasn’t the first time Jinki touched him, but there was something different in his eyes this time. Jonghyun couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet, but his heart had started beating wildly as Jinki’s gaze wandered over his face, taking in his every feature before he slowly leaned in. His eyes fell shut without him realising and he hummed in satisfaction when Jinki’s soft lips finally trapped his in a gentle kiss. Jinki was overall a soft person and his kisses always reminded him of warm honey. His hands looped around Jinki’s neck and he gasped as he was pulled even closer by the strong grip on his waist. Soft, warm kisses turned into heated, impatient ones and he started feeling excited at the prospect of getting claimed by this gorgeous man he had loved for so long. 

He soon felt himself concentrating on nothing but Jinki’s lips as the kiss turned into a passionate one, Jinki’s tongue probing his, and he was so overwhelmed with feelings that he didn’t put up a fight. Mewling in delight as Jinki’s tongue entered his mouth, claiming it while his hands slowly traveled up and down his back. After a few moments, Jinki pulled away from him and a whine left his lips at the loss of contact. He was rewarded with a hearty chuckle from other and his breath hitched as those same lips now traveled over his cheeks, mapping a path lower towards his defined jaw. Jinki’s soft demeanor had changed into something he had never seen before, but he wasn’t complaining. It had been frustrating to have that gorgeous man all to himself while never being touched by him like that before. But now, all those lessons from Jonghyun, and sometimes Gwiboon, seemed to have made a great impact on Jinki. And really, Jonghyun had waited so long to have Jinki so hot and bothered and passionate. Little pants left his mouth as the other reached below his jaw, kissing, sucking and even leaving little nips which were making him even more breathless. Jinki seemed to be on a mission to mess up his brain and heart. Every little touch was making Jonghyun more sensitive and so  _ so _ needy. 

He gasped as Jinki pulled away, looking into Jonghyun’s eyes for the very first time since this kissing frenzy had started. His blue eyes were blazing with passion, something he had never seen before. He was used to seeing Jinki’s eyes light up when he smiled and focused when he was working, but never passionate. And the fact that he was the one to awaken those feelings made Jonghyun happy. 

Jinki cleared his throat, his hands pulling away from Jonghyun’s body as he created some distance between them.

“Jonghyun, I-I want to cross all the boundaries between us tonight… Do you... do you think I should? Or if not, I think we should stop and maybe I’ll sleep outside...”

His voice was so deep and Jonghyun was having a hard time keeping himself from jumping on him. 

“No, Jinki… I-I want it too… So please, don’t keep me waiting anymore…. I want to be as close to you as I possibly can!”

He almost squealed as he watched Jinki’s already pink skin turn even pinker.  _ Damn, that guy was too cute for his own good! _

He chuckled in happiness as Jinki closed the distance between them, pulling him into a hug and Jonghyun jumped up to wrap his legs around the other man. Jinki held him up, securing him in his hold as he took quick but sure steps towards the bed. Jonghyun’s heart ached with love as he was gently placed onto the bed, Jinki hovering above him. He had waited so long to have this lovely man like that. Once they were on the bed, Jinki’s hands effectively trapped Jonghyun’s body. He felt so loved when Jinki stopped everything to just stare at his face. It looked like Jinki couldn’t decide where to look or what to touch first and that made Jonghyun need the other man even more.

He cupped other’s face lovingly, before pulling him closer. Just holding him close. His heart was beating too fast, Jinki could feel it. He slowly pulled away from the hug. And they both knew that there would be no turning back now. Jinki started placing loving kisses on his lips. Slow, sensuous and full of feelings, something Jonghyun never thought Jinki was capable of. He wasn’t new to this feeling, he had sex in the past. He was certainly used to feeling needy, feeling this bothered before. What he wasn’t used to, however, was this desperate need to make his partner feel better, this want to just give his everything to the other. He couldn’t remember feeling that overwhelmed with just the slightest touch, and he knew it was because he loved Jinki.

Jinki, too, seemed to be enjoying it. Every touch was setting him on fire. His breathy moans, his possessive grip and his wandering lips were proof of that. Time seemed to slow down as Jonghyun concentrated on every single emotion he was feeling. Jinki was still gentle, but possessive, Jonghyun could feel that. Jinki spent extra time to kiss and nibble on that mole he had in between his collarbones, his fingers opening the shirt Jonghyun was wearing and slipping inside to touch the hot flesh. His nipples received Jinki’s complete attention when he realised that Jonghyun was sensitive there. 

The lights were still on in the room, so Jonghyun was trying to just take everything in and lock it in his memories forever. Like the way Jinki’s blue eyes lit up at the sight of his chest muscles, how Jinki’s pale hands contrasted against his own bronze skin. He observed how each kiss was lovingly laid upon his skin, how Jinki’s hand kept wandering lower to his pants but never quite reached the destination. 

And then, suddenly, Jinki stopped. 

Jonghyun was confused at first, but then he realised that no matter how much Jinki had heard or read about sex, he was still new to everything. And when he looked into Jinki’s eyes, he saw the fear of not knowing what to do next. He never wanted Jinki to be scared of anything, so he just pulled him into a hug, calming him down with words of encouragement, letting him know that he was doing well. And when he felt Jinki go soft and pliant against him, he rolled them over, him now on top, with this gorgeous creature beneath him. 

Jinki was always beautiful, pleasant to his eyes. And he looked even more breathtaking just lying there, his sakura hair fanned over the pillow, those sinful soft lips swollen and his cheeks pinker than the normal shade. 

Leaning down, he whispered, “I got you, baby… ” And he took matters in his own hands. He discarded the shirt Jinki was wearing and then proceeded to love Jinki’s body just as thoroughly as Jinki had done with his. Kissing, nibbling and placing love bites all over the deliciously soft skin. Jinki’s breathy moans and little gasps encouraged him as his hands touched everything his lips couldn’t concentrate on. Jinki’s one hand was grasping the pillow beneath his head while his other held onto Jonghyun’s black locks. Jonghyun smiled as Jinki let out a deliciously loud moan when he touched Jinki’s dick through his pants. Unable to control himself anymore, he let Jinki know that he was going to remove all the clothes they had on, waiting to receive affirmation before quickly stripping both of them down.

As beautiful as Jinki’s face was, his body was exquisite. Jonghyun couldn’t stop staring at him, and when Jinki’s breathless voice told him that he wanted more, Jonghyun decided that it had been enough foreplay. Jonghyun didn’t have any problem being the bottom when having sex and, considering that it was Jinki’s first time, he decided he would be on the bottom until they figured out the positions. Of course, there was no lube, so Jonghyun just had to go with the old fashioned solution. Jinki’s breath hitched as he saw Jonghyun taking two fingers into his own mouth and sucking on them. It shouldn’t have made him feel any more aroused, but it did and he didn’t even know what he was feeling. 

He watched in fascination, his hands resting on Jonghyun’s tan sides as he took his fingers out of his mouth, a trail of saliva sliding past his lips and he leaned in to kiss Jonghyun. Kissing his moans and gasps as his fingers breached his entrance. He realised how Jonghyun was fighting hard to keep up with kissing, but as his fingers rocked inside him, it was getting more and more difficult. Jinki let go of his lips, sitting up slowly as he never let his grip on Jonghyun slip. Jonghyun had his eyes closed and the pleasure of what he was doing was evident on that beautiful face of his. Jonghyun’s breath started to stutter and Jinki realised that it was time he replaced those beautiful fingers with himself. 

He pinched Jonghyun’s side, momentarily stopping him and pulled his face closer again. But instead of kissing those sinful lips, he just nibbled on Jonghyun’s ear, sending a jolt of arousal through their bodies as he whispered, “Let me have you...”

Jonghyun was prepared for everything, he really was, but listening to Jinki say those words just broke him, for good. He had been spoken to and worked with dirty words of passion before, they did get him into the mood, but never like that. Jinki didn’t even utter anything filthy, but he was already turning into a puddle of goo and he wanted nothing more than to give this gorgeous man everything.

He squeaked as Jinki turned them both over, lying them down with Jonghyun on his back. Blue eyes oozing with desire, that beautiful face sweating, pink mouth letting out strained breaths and Jonghyun was gone. “Have me, Jinki… I want you to have me...” 

He was rewarded with the sweetest kiss possible from Jinki, which calmed his nerves. He felt Jinki pushing a pillow under his butt and smiled into the kiss - ever so considerate dork. He wanted to close his eyes even after Jinki pulled away from the kiss but Jinki’s deep voice mumbling a breathless, “Watch me…” made him do otherwise. He kept his eyes trained on Jinki, their hands already intertwined, and watched as Jinki slowly guided himself inside Jonghyun with the help of his other hand. Jonghyun’s mouth hung open to let out a moan and he shuddered as Jinki finally buried himself inside completely. He felt the hand that was tangled with his own grip a bit tighter and his eyes started glistening at the feelings of happiness that rushed inside him. His tears finally rolled down as Jinki started moving slowly and he gasped as Jinki’s tears dropped onto his own cheeks, mixing with his as they rolled down.  _ Jinki was crying… It was practically impossible, Jinki wasn’t supposed to feel anything, but there he was… His beautiful blue eyes glossy with tears, his pink lips stretched in a beautiful smile as he kept moving. His smile trailing kisses across Jognhyun’s face.  _

The moment awakened so many emotions inside him that he just gripped Jinki’s hand again, and before he could stop himself, he whispered, “I love you. Gods, I love you so much Jinki...”

He felt Jinki freeze for a mere second before he picked up speed, each roll deliciously firm and his lips never letting Jonghyun speak again. He let himself drown in it and let Jinki do whatever he pleased. He just wanted to take in every emotion, every sound, every touch and never forget any detail about it. He needed it for so long, but he wanted Jinki to do whatever he pleased. He didn’t raise any complaint against how soft or cliched their lovemaking was. He needed it, Jinki needed it. And so he just hugged Jinki close to him, held his hand tighter and let him do the work. 

****

Jonghyun was always hopeful for a beautiful future. He always worked hard for his dream. His dream which was nothing more than having his own little place with the person he loved, having someone who made him feel like he was needed, being able to love someone more than he ever thought and doing things he never did before. When his life took a turn and he ended up on Ivine, he never thought he would be able to fulfill all those dreams there. 

But he did… 

The morning after they made love to each other brought so many new things to look forward to for both of them. Jonghyun was awake, feeling empty and cold without Jinki by his side. Through the haze of sleep and the memories of last night, he tried to take a better look at his surroundings. He didn’t get a chance to see their bedroom yesterday, so while he waited for Jinki to come back from wherever he was, he just let his eyes wander over the room. 

He felt a smile make its way to his lips as he found a box that looked like television. Trying to find the remote, he excitedly jumped out of bed, fetched the black remote lying on the table and made his way back to the bed. He wasn’t sure why but he was giddy this morning. Though he couldn’t see Jinki after he woke up, he had no doubt in his mind that he would see him eventually. He had that much trust in him, and after the events of last night, he was completely and utterly content with his life.

He fumbled with the remote and squealed happily when the television came to life. What he didn’t expect was his boyfriend’s face on the screen. He realised that the video was paused and he pressed start without thinking. The Jinki on the screen gave a very nervous smile and somehow Jonghyun felt this was going to be the most important moment of his life. 

Jinki finally stopped smiling, his chubby fingers playing with each other as he tried to start talking. When he finally got the courage and started, Jonghyun tried to tune out everything except Jinki’s voice.

“Hey, Jonghyun, I-I don’t know why I think this is a good idea. I was supposed to say these things face to face. But no matter how brave I am, or how brilliant I am, you... you make me helpless, Jjong… So, yeah, I think this should do. I want to tell you so many things, and I feel less scared and more in control when those beautiful mocha eyes are not trapping me.” Jonghyun smiled at the shy smile Jinki gave, his heart was hammering in his chest, this morning seemingly turning into something he was going to remember for a long time.

He concentrated on Jinki’s voice again as he heard him chuckling, “Seriously, I never tell you anything. I never told you how excited I was when you came here. I know how long it took to carry out this mission, how desperately we waited for things to turn out in our favor. To start the mission. And when you came here, you were something I never expected. Someone I was pleasantly happy to have with me. All those little fights, all those little adventures and all those moments we spent trapped in that lab of mine were so so precious to me. You taught me about feelings and even though I never experienced anything like love, you bravely told me that you liked me.”

Jonghyun’s eyes prickled at the memory of his confession. “Honestly, I wasn't sure how this relationship was going to turn out. I was doubtful whether to keep going or not. Mostly because I knew how important it was for you, and you are important for me. I didn’t know anything about love, but I knew I wanted you in my life for a long time. And believe me when I say this, I wouldn’t have found a better Companion than you. Damn those chromosomes, damn those compatibilities, damn _everything_, I only want you. And day by day, I want you to keep wanting me.”

Jonghyun had never felt so at ease before, he needed to hear Jinki’s thoughts about their relationship. He never forced Jinki to say those words, but he was waiting to know where he stands in Jinki’s life. The Jinki on the screen took a deep breath, and before he could continue talking Jonghyun heard Jinki’s voice calling out to him - real Jinki this time. He wanted to hide the remote, wanted to turn off the television, not wanting to make Jinki feel awkward, but he was too late. 

When Jinki reached the bedroom with two mugs of hot coffee, he was surprised to find Jonghyun already awake, eyes glossy and with the television on. Scared, he quickly made a run for it, keeping the mugs on the table and taking the remote from Jonghyun’s hand, switching it off. He slowly took a seat beside Jonghyun, trying to think about the words he needed to start talking. He wanted Jonghyun to look at the complete video, but not now. He was scared of what his reaction might be. His thoughts came to an abrupt stop as soft hands made their way to his own. He looked up to find Jonghyun’s smiling with tears in his eyes and he was quickly pulled into a hug. 

“I want to listen to it Jinki, why don’t you tell me yourself? I would appreciate it more with you being in front of me.”

Jinki’s hug tightened for a second before he slowly pulled away… He cupped Jonghyun’s face in his hands, placing the softest kiss on his forehead before he held onto both his hands. Jonghyun kept staring at him, knowing this was too important to miss. 

“Jonghyun, I don’t know how much you heard, but I want to say some things again. You, baby, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. No amount of research or science would have prepared me to understand what you mean to me. I know our relationship isn’t what you consider normal. We are not perfect, or rather, I am not perfect, but I want to try, for you. I know, you don’t believe I can love you. But I want to tell you what I feel about us, about you.”

Jonghyun nodded eagerly, letting Jinki continue. 

"I still don’t know what love means… But if it means that I want you to stay in my life and I want you to be happy and I want you to never leave my side... If it means that I feel something beside the drive for my research, or my eagerness for adventures... If it means I want only your fingers to fill the gaps between mine, if it means I want to be the only one to steal your breath through kisses, if it means I want to keep you safe from whatever may hurt you and make sure you smile at least once a day… If this constant warmth when I have you close, this unexplained fear of losing you, these unexplained motions I feel in my stomach when you kiss me, or that scientifically explained hardness of my reproductive organ when we make out… If this is what you call love… then you, Jonghyun, you have finally made me feel it...“

Jonghyun hopelessly allowed tears to roll down his cheeks and even held back a chuckle at the mention of Jinki’s dick,  _ Damn, he loved this dork…  _

He took a look at Jinki, just taking in everything about the man he never would have met if Earth had not lined up with all the necessary planets on that specific day, making it possible to initiate a mission. This man who he wouldn’t have met if he hadn’t taken that ridiculously difficult exam and all the crazy schedules that came along with it. He had so many doubts about their relationship, but he knew one thing all along, he loved Jinki. And he would do anything to keep him happy. But now that he knew that Jinki loved him back, all the remaining doubts vanished. No more holding back, no more stupid doubts, he was going to love Jinki without any inhibitions from now on. He realised how Jinki was biting his lip nervously, his hands sweating a little and he got up, quickly settling down on Jinki’s lap.

“You made me wait so  _ so _ long, Jinki. I want to punish you so bad… But for now, you made me the happiest person alive. So I’m going to let you fuck me again, maybe multiple times, and then we can talk about your punishment...”

Jinki giggled as Jonghyun attacked his face with smooches and felt strange happiness take over him for the first time. 

“I love you so much, my cherry blossom….” Jonghyun whispered fondly.

He felt giddy and so happy as Jinki’s blue eyes locked with his own, before he replied, “I love you too, Jonghyun. So  _ so _ much!”

_ And Jonghyun would never ask for proof of Jinki's increased heartbeats, because he was content as long as Jinki’s heart was beating beside his own…  _

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the most fun prompt to work with. I'm really proud of this one and I hope the one who gave me this prompt will like how it turned out. I wanted to write a few more details but didn't get much time, hopefully, I'll expand it in the future if I can.  
First of all, I want to thank my friend Vi... It was because of her, I gave into this whole new idea of alien!au... Thank you for pushing me to do this Tanvi. Then, my friend shini, for cheering me up whenever I felt like giving up... And most importantly, my beta - Shanise. You are awesome, I know how much loaded you were but you worked hard to make this fic possible for me. I'm really really thankful to all of you...
> 
> I had fun writing this one, and though I'm shit scared of publishing this-I'm proud too... Give it love!!!
> 
> -Rachana-


End file.
